This invention relates to an aerosol container and particularly to an aerosol container having a sealed propellant means.
The prior art discloses various aerosol containers having sealed propellant bags and the use of perforated pick up tubes as well as the use of air as a propellant. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,370 to Hein discloses a dispensing container wherein the product and propellant are maintained separately by placing a gas-tight but movable barrier between the product and propellant. Further U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,075 to Riedl discloses a pressurized container which includes a self-inflating but flexible bag having a carbon dioxide generator positioned within the bag and a perforated pick up tube located along the side of the container to prevent the product from being trapped as the bag expands.
Further prior art of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,102 to Budzich, U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,090 to Meshberg, both of which disclose aerosol containers with inflatable bags positioned therein. Mueller U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,837 discloses a two zone dispenser having an outer wall that is both flexible and resilient while U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,425 to Knight et al discloses an aerosol dispenser which employs a flexible bag-like diaphragm for separating the product into two chambers.
In contrast to the prior art disclosed above, which is in general representative but not all-inclusive of the pertinent prior art, the present invention discloses a unique aerosol container arrangement. The container includes a sealed propellant means in one embodiment having separate valve means for the product and for the propellant with a perforated tube extending downwardly into the product and for the propellant with a perforated tube extending downwardly into the product area to permit exiting of the product under pressure. In a second embodiment, the product is included in one or more inflatable bags with the propellant surrounding said bags to force the product from the various bags under pressure when a mixing cap is depressed. Thus, it is possible to emit a spray of a predetermined mixture from a single aerosol container. An important advantage of both embodiments is that the propellant is not emitted with the product and the container is particularly suited for the use of compressed air or inert gas as a propellant.